Couldn't be
by MoonEclipseSun
Summary: He knew it was wrong. He knew it couldn't be. He still wanted it though. So bad.


He knew it couldn't be. It wasn't allowed. To put simple, it wasn't the normal thing. You see, he was in love. Now that, you would think, would be a good thing correct? Well normally, yes it would but this time, it was a different case. The reason for this you wonder. It wasn't the fact that he was in love, it was the fact of i who /i he was in love with. Oh yes. He was in love with the one person that he could never have.

Touya Kinomoto.

He'd been in love with him for years. He wasn't sure when it had stared but he remembered the day that he'd realized it. The day that Touya had given him his powers. He could remember sitting by Touya's side waiting and worrying. He didn't know what caused the thought to come to mind, but he remembered thinking; " i I need you Touya. Please. Wake up. I love you! /i " Now, the realization of his own feelings towards Touya had been shocking to say the least but when he thought back on it, believable.

Things had been simple for him for a while. He'd simply loved Touya from a fair. It was the only thing he could do. It had taken him a few weeks to be able to act normal around Touya without turning red at any physical contact. But then, Sakura had confessed her feelings towards him. He knew he couldn't lead her on and say that he felt the same way because that was just plain wrong. So, he'd told her that even though she had feelings for him he wasn't her number one, that he already had a number one. She'd asked if it was her brother and turning as red as possible, he'd simply nodded not being able to say anything.

Once he realized that Sakura had been able to see how he felt, he'd avoided Touya. It wasn't that he wanted too, but it was simply that he couldn't be around him. If Sakura knew, then that meant that Touya had to have also. He couldn't look at Touya without thinking that he hated him, so he'd gone for the hardest yet easiest option. Avoidance. That had landed him where he was now. Back pressed against a tree, Touya's hand beside his head and Touya himself closer then he should have.

"I know there's something wrong Yukito, you've been avoiding me for a month now! Just tell me already."

Yukito had opened his mouth to respond in words but found he could find none. His ability to talk had simply disappeared. So naturally, he'd gone for the next best thing, which in a way wasn't all that good. He'd kissed him. Then he'd ran. He didn't know why, they were in the middle of school, but still, he'd run and he hadn't stopped even when he could hear Touya calling for him. When he'd heard Touya's footsteps behind him, it simply caused him to run faster.

He hadn't any clue how long he'd run or how far he'd gotten, but he didn't stop. He could still hear Touya calling out to him; begging him to stop. Yukito was afraid too. He didn't want to know what Touya would say. He couldn't bear to hear those horrible words. It wasn't until Yukito couldn't run anymore that he finally had to stop. Well it wasn't that he had to, it was the fact that his legs would take him no farther. As his back slid down the wall, he could hear Touya coming closer and closer. This only made Yukito want to vanish into nothing, but that, unfortunately, didn't happen. Before he knew it, he'd been pulled too his feet and pressed against the wall.

"Touya... please. I'm sorry. Just... just forget it happen!"

He would have been fine if that had happened. Not happy, not sad, but simply fine. Though things never really worked in his favor now did they? Oh no, before he knew it, Touya had kissed him. Yukito's whole body froze as he stared at Touya. It had to be a dream to the poor kid, and yet it wasn't. Slowly, Yukito's brain had registered that, in fact, Touya was kissing him and he began to kiss him back. It was gentle and soft. A simple loving kiss. When they'd separated, Yukito could see the smirk on Touya's face.

"Don't know why you ran Yuki. No reason too run you know."

He'd wanted to say something in return, anything, but once again his voice had failed him. He'd gone with the better option and kissed him. He knew that it wasn't right still; not the normal. It wouldn't be easy either, but he hadn't cared. He had Touya at the moment and that was all that had mattered to him.


End file.
